


Sirens' Song

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, First Kiss, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Dr. Jackson is conducting a dangerous experiment





	Sirens' Song

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sirenengesang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969155) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> 1) Many thanks to Marah for her beta!  
> 2) This is a challenge answer where the first eight words were given

The sirens were screaming past the open window of the sailing ship “Homer”, filling the captain’s cabin with an age-old song of seduction, longing and exquisite splendour. The air was vibrating with their wailings because *he* hadn’t joined them yet. 

But Doctor Daniel Jackson was bound with heavy leather bindings to a stool in the middle of the cabin, not able to move a single finger, much less to join the singers in their watery realm. 

It was utter bliss and torture at the same time while Daniel tried to decipher the magic song of the dangerous sea creatures. Peisinoe, Aglaope, Thelxiepeia – all of them were calling him, promising him eternal happiness. He couldn’t distinguish single words but knew the meaning nevertheless, and his heart was bleeding with the knowledge that he wasn’t able to follow them.

Suddenly, shockingly, the chant of the temptresses stopped. 

The last echoes of the sirens’ songs were still reverberating through his body … then silence won. 

Daniel opened his eyes and it took him a moment to realize that the captain of the “Homer” was kneeling in front of him. Why…? 

Doctor Jackson remembered that the captain had promised to save him and plug his ears with beeswax when he thought that it was too much for Daniel, before he had reluctantly agreed to this experiment. Daniel wanted to protest, wanted to complain that he hadn’t solved the riddle of the singers yet. But then he realized that tears were running down his cheeks, and his wrists were bleeding where he had tried in vain to get free of the bonds his friend had put on him. 

Perhaps it had been high time to protect him from himself and his curiosity. 

The captain’s fingers fumbled open the knots of the bindings, and he took Daniel’s hands in his own examining carefully the damage of the straps. After half a minute, Jack gave Daniel a reassuring nod. He wrapped two clean handkerchiefs around Daniel’s wrists, his thumb lingering much longer than was necessary, on the soft skin of Daniel’s palms. 

Daniel’s breath caught in his throat when Jack finally lifted his hands to his mouth and kissed the skin above the makeshift bandages. A shiver ran through him, travelling from his neck down his back and up his thighs. 

Jack looked up and their eyes met. Daniel saw the same longing he had felt in the sirens’ song. But this time he was allowed to follow, give in to temptation. He bent forward, cradled Jack’s head between his fingers and their mouths met halfway. 

When their lips touched for the first time, Daniel felt such an explosion of joy, and lust, and wonder, and overwhelming happiness that he decided there and then, that he would follow the sirens’ song of Jack’s hands on his body, Jack’s tongue in his mouth and Jack’s warmth against his skin, and he went eagerly when Jack guided him to his bed.

\---------The End----------

Antares, February 2018 


End file.
